


The Day I Cursed Ice Creams

by space-bunny2000 (YoureAFish_Percy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth tries to wingman, College AU, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Era, Percy just wants to leave, Platonic Percy/Annabeth, but maybe they'll show up, how to tag, there will be mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAFish_Percy/pseuds/space-bunny2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Percy just wants the Earth to swallow him whole.</p><p>[DISCLAIMER]<br/>The characters are beautiful creation of Rick Riordan, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh.

Before I start the story that will embarrass me in front of you people, let me just say this-- this thing, will stay with us. _Just us_. Okay? Cool.

 

Let's get down to business, folks. Now this happened one lunch break in my entire(miserable) college life. I went out to grab something to eat with Annabeth. She's my better half, even after we broke up I still call her this because she really is my better half. She's taking up architecture- you know, first time I entered their building I thought I entered a house full Annabeths. Like, _man_ , it's like she has a whole bunch of clones in there. Anyway so we got out of campus and decided to hit up the nearest McDonald's. Actually it's my idea. I managed to convince her to eat there. She's really stingy and would just prefer those sandwiches sold in the canteen but I got all the trouble because I HAVE TO TRY THAT NEW BUBBLEGUM ICE CREAM DIP.

 

Once we got there, I headed straight to the desserts counter. Annabeth left me to order her own food. I decided to buy her ice cream. I'm a good guy. Don't be surprised.

 

After a few minutes of wait, I finally got what I need. The  heavenly sweet scent of bubblegum that swirls around my nose and when I bite into it, oh man I thought I saw the gates to Elysium. Oh, did I mentioned it's blue? Well, it's blue.

 

When finally I got Annabeth's, I decided to stalk to the main counter. I found her pretty quickly thanks to her golden locks. Y'know I always wanted to call her 'Goldilocks' but I'm a bit scared she'll shove her rulers down to my throat if I did. She's a scary woman.

 

Anyway so I walked up to her, catching some of the gossips about stuff from the people in the line, and tapped her shoulder, ice cream in hand. "Hey." I said casually and I swear, the look she gave me as she spun around was so freaking terrifying. I don't even know why she's irritated-- okay maybe because I insisted to eat here or maybe she found out that I lost her bookmark or maybe because the queue's taking too long.

 

It took a second before she realized I'm not a monster and that I just used the butt of the cold treat to nudge her(that will result to a blue disaster if ever she swatted my hand).

 

Okay so by now, you might have the idea on how things went. We got our food, we searched for an empty seat, we ate and left peacefully. But **no**. That's not how things went. The Fates love me and always try to make my life full of memorable stuff that will either make a wonderful story for my future kids or a great blackmail material for my dudes.

 

 **Twist #1**. Remember when I said I easily spotted Annie because of her gold locks? That's a lie. Well not really. I DID spot her at 0.9 seconds but what mattered is that I spotted another blond first.

 

I don't know what's with this guy but he stood among the crowd of ordinary people. Maybe because he's blond? Maybe because he's fair skinned and is practically glowing? Maybe because he's tall(only a few inches taller than me!) or maybe all of the above. The point is, he stood there and it's just like I've been hit by a mega lightning and there's ringing in my ears saying 'Hey Perc notice me'. And me being the oh-so-kind person that I am, noticed him alright.

 

As we walk to our table, I told Annabeth about this blond dude. Blondude. And Annabeth, praise the heavens for her subtlety, spun around to look for Blondude to see for herself. I wished the mega lightning would come back and zap me out then and there.

 

Annie's superior subtlety and stealth didn't end there, mind you. Because at the middle of our 'peaceful' eating with consisted of our usual playful banter and whining, Blondude, with all his graciousness, casually sat on the spot adjacent to ours. Right there, facing me. And I, Percy Jackson, master of acting dumb act and amazing reflexes, just sat there dumbstruck and slack jawed. This is where Annie make a valuable entrance. This is where I legit prayed to all the gods known to let that mega lightning strike me down. Because the moment Annabeth saw my dumb expression, she just, turned around to look what I'm looking at(for a few seconds only because I know it's not nice to stare!) and muttered a loud 'Oh.'

 

 _I was sure that at this moment, all the gods ever existed, had just turned against me_.


	2. Cheeseburgers Betrayed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy really wants the Earth to swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA I can't believe there would be people who'll read and actually like this- Thank y'all beautiful humans ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Also, this whole stuff is unbeta'ed so yeah- sorry for the typos and grammatical errors!! Another thing is that I am majoring in a whooooole different area than these three so I'm sorry if I'm actually murdering their course.

**I never liked guys before.**

Okay maybe except for Luke. The guy stole toiletries for me when I forgot to bring for myself on my school's first camping trip. Seriously, who wouldn't look up to that? But that was it. It's just admiration, like a stupid highschool crush everyone hates for existing. I never pursued it because I liked girls more. 

 

Annabeth isn't my first girlfriend. I've had a few flings at highschool. **Okay that was a lie.** Annie's my first girlfriend and our relationship lasted for a whole year. And if we're all being honest, that year was the best year of my life. We're just made to complete each other. And I don't know how it happened but we both realized that we don't need to be _together_  together to do that. When we broke up there's no tears, no dramas, none of those shouting your lungs off thing. We just kinda know it would happen eventually? And we're both okay with it. No awkwardness in between. And as you can see, the normalcy's there as we sit in this tiny Mcdonald's table: me, horrified with my cheeseburger still in hands and her, turned facing Blondude with her mouth moving- why's her mouth moving- **oh gods**. 

 

My inner mantra of ''No's''  was stopped when I heard my name. Annie's smiling and gesturing to me and I swear I just wanted the floor to just break and swallow me whole.

 

"Perce, he's studying engineering. Oh I just **_know_**  I saw his face in school and I was **_right_**. I've worked with him once or twice." Annabeth continued to blabber stuff as I glared at my burger, I don't understand anything she's saying and I'm too busy trying to keep myself seated rather than bolting out of embarrassment.

 

My head snapped up as I heard a scraping of chair legs on the floor only to see _Blondude dragging a chair to sit with our two-person table._ I turned to Annabeth with distress signals in my eyes and guess what face she's wearing; she has the 'Am I the greatest wingman or what' face. I wanted to bang my head to the wall.

 

Blondude stopped and extended a hand to me, "Hey. Jason Grace. Um well, I'm like what Chase said. Nice to meet you." I stared for like 2 seconds before muttering a very intelligent response of '...yeah' and shaking his hand with mine. Which was a big mistake.

 

"Oh! Dude- sorry my hand's greasy- I'm-- burger it- I-"

 

I knooooow, I know, I sounded really lame and pathetic and I can hear Annie snickering but what can I do, I panicked! And Jason chuckling and smirking isn't really a big help.

 

Jason reached for one of the napkins littering our table and wiped off some of the grease, "Nah, it's okay. It's part of the burger. It's what makes it irresistible."

 

You know if you're in my shoes, and you've had a boner at that, I wouldn't judge. I mean- is this a prequel to porn? 

 

"So uh... Engineering huh. Sounds stressful." At this point, if I hadn't won the 'Keep It Casual' award, you'd notice Mr. NastyNervous taking over my voice. But, yeah, sorry I'm talented like that.

 

"It is. I've never had a decent sleep for days. What're you taking up? Never saw you in Chase's class?"

 

"Marine biology. Y'know, the water stuff. Fishes. Nemo. Dory. Yadda yadda."

 

Jason chuckled gloriously. **Gloriously**. Yes, because it sounded like bells straight from Elysium. Like the Nine Muses just kinda bestowed a perfect tone of chuckle for him to use. Yeah I know that sounded very gay that's exactly how it sounded like. _**Heavenly**_.

 

"Well it's kind of obvious you like splashing in the sea. It shows. Oh right, speaking of shows, Reyna, my friend from social studies, organized a school-wide event this weekend. It'd be great if you guys show up."

 

Jason continued to talk about the upcoming event and is it just me, or Annabeth's gotten interested upon the mention of that event? Weird since she didn't really participate on those kind of stuff, she said and I quote, "My plates need my attention more and if those student merchants could promise me a high mark in my exams if I attented, I'd go wearing a gown."

 

By the time I finished staring, I noticed that Jason had also finished his fries and nuggets.

 

"Uh guys I need to go. My break's over so.. um thanks for the hospitality and I guess I'll see you two around? Bye Chase, Jackson." 

 

With that, Jason went on his way, hastily picking up his tube of pain papers(don't look at me, that's Annabeth's nickname for those tube thingamajibs, not mine) and bag I surprisingly never noticed before. Which is impossible because the dork has the shield of Captain America printed on it.

 

There are several thoughts that didn't occur to me until the moment I had my back relaxedly laid back down on my firm and fluffy bed. One, there's something off about Annabeth after our lunch. Can't say if it's the fries or coke but she's really spacing out a bit as the afternoon rolled out. Two, I know I'm average looking dude and the only people that spot me almost immediately are the teachers so why, **WHY** does Jason Grace know my name? I don't think Annie mentioned it when she's rambling? I mean, she called me 'Perce' and being the cool kid I am, I actually forgot to introduce myself because of that dang greasy burger.

 

I tried to tuck my worries in the back of my head for now. I need all the sleep I can get because Hell Week's about to come down and unleash Death and Zombie Powder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_ imcrying


	3. Really, Grace?

**Ah, Hell Week.**

 

6 days of pure agony and tears. 

I used to chuckle at the idea of that one particular week where hell breaks loose. Heard some awesome stories about weird stuff happening within those days and a ridiculous amount of pro tips on how to handle zombie outbreak. It was funny back then, but now I knew better.

I'm on day 4 now and so far I've accumulated a gracious amount of sleep worth 5 hours and downed 14 cups of coffee. Which is rather lucky for me, I almost think the gods are finally warming up on me.

 

But then again, I knew better.

 

Day 4 and I look like I'm on level 3 of zombification, I can still walk fairly fast and my eyes doesn't look like raccoon's(like Annabeth, dude, you should see her- looks like a raccoon leader). I just walked out from my Statistics class, really, I should be given an award for attending that class and not even once falling a sleep or smacking my head on the desk. I expected this much from this class, actually, but I can't believe I have to take different levels of this subject? This feels like a Pokemon gym battle, I don't know if I'm motivated.

Alright, so I was just released from the numbers prison and thank the heavens for that! Now all I wanna do is go back to my dorm and sleep. Well not really sleep, more like power nap, again, since I gotta prepare for my Envi Sci tomorrow. 

I have to think of happy thoughts using my nearly none motivation and will power just to walk across the campus and I need all the happy thoughts I can get to not snap out at this person who just thought that tapping my shoulder and saying 'Hey' is a good idea especially I'm drained and tired and missing my bed.

Slowly I turned to the offender with the friendliest smile I could muster with the little energy I have left, and I'm telling you, it's not much; I can feel the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Oh wow, you look tired." said the dude who made the biggest mistake of the universe by hindering my path to nap. 

"Well, no shit Sher-" You know when you're tired and feeling worse every seconds that past, your senses get dull like they kinda leave you there hanging and your only salvation is your legs and feet and you trust them to lead you to the comforts of your bed. So yeah, I didn't recognize Mr. Offender because I just wanted to go and sleep so much, so when I _finally_  recognize him, wow. Because lo and behold, Mr. Offender turned out be Jason Why-Must-You-Do-This Grace. I just _know_  the gods really like me so much.

I tried to shrug and I don't know if my body complied, "Grace. You look.. fine." (...what? well he **DOES** look fine-)

"Yeah?" Jason said and he even had the guts to chuckle, you know I'm weak to that, man, I hate you. "Well, I guess. Hell Week's over for us last week, so I've gotten my most awaited rest."

"Lucky. I have 4 more tests coming and I can already feel my limbs falling out."

Jason laughed, and I think that should be illegal, "Dude, don't worry I'm here, I'll carry you."

"Keep dreaming, Grace. Can't touch me until the second date." 

We stared for like 3 seconds before Jason started laughing. 3 seconds of intense concentration to keep my blood from rushing up to my face because damn, why did I say that.

"So, you going to the dorms?"

"Yeah, I need a nap."

"Cool. I'm heading there too. So... this counts as first date?"

"Dude."

 

===

 

Fifteen minutes of walk from the campus to the dorms. Fifteen minutes of idle chat about mermaids and pirates and hair molecules. Fifteen minutes of Jason Grace gloriously laughing. _Fifteen freaking minutes of panicked heart beats._ But I can't let my cool vibe slide off that easily. If I really have any cool left, that is.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life and I'm just thankful that it wasn't awkward and my body cooperated with me and not passed out.

It was fun talking with Jason. We found same interests and well, got to be better friends. It was nice and relaxing and I'm gonna contradict what I said earlier because it was also the shortest fifteen minutes of my life because when we arrived at the dorms our little debate on cereals are just beginning to be heated.

We parted ways with an awkward(for the people who saw up, but for us it's sorta cool) version of a brofist.

I got to my room a few minutes after and I'm gonna spare you all with the boring details of how I tripped while I tried to change into more comfy, more suited for a nap clothes, how I gracefully gobbled down one granola bar and how I kicked all the school clutter off my bed and flopped on it.

Let's go straight to the good stuff and I know you're gonna be so proud of me. This cool kid just got Jason Grace's number. Am I awesome yet?

We totally didn't exchanged numbers for mutual academic alliance- nope.

 

===

 

[From: Jason G]

I'll just have to let you know, Froot Loops is more attractive to look at compared to 'Crunch.

 

[To: Jason G]

rlly grace? rlly? tell that to capn crnch hallwnn editino

 

[From: Jason G]

Alright sounds like you're half asleep already and is dreaming that 'Crunch is better than Loops. I'll let you dream then. :D Rest well, Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey thaNKS FOR READING IT'S REALLY REALLY COOL OF YOU!! Because seriously, I just wrote this on impulse and because of a funny experience in Mcdonalds- anyway yeah- thANK YOU SO MUCH AAA
> 
> aight so if you have any prompts and stuff like that, i'd be glad to have them!! help me push these two dorks into interesting scenes ♡♡♡


	4. Naruto Saved Me

**"Percy, I heard you got Jason's number."**

 

I hummed.

 

"And you spent the whole day texting."

 

I hummed again.

 

"About parrots."

 

I threw another melodic hum.

 

"Perseus Jackson you have _exams_  and you go and laze around, appreciating _PARROTS_  with Grace!"

 

"Which is exactly why you're here helping me stay awake so I can finish this. Also say sorry to the parrots."

 

"Oh my god why do I put up with you."

 

"You love me and you can't bare see me succumb in depression and sadness brought by failed exams."

 

Annabeth hit her head on her books.

 

===

 

If I pass this semester, I'll write a speech of appreciation for my best bud, Annabeth Chase. She'd been a blessing to me and my mental health and I can't thank her enough.

I downed another cup of [Super Strong Coffee by Percy J] as I flipped another page of my Environmental Science book.

Seriously, I thought this would be the easiest subject since it's just gonna be like the first few chapters of the science book of grade schoolers but boy was I wrong. Envi Sci is turned out to be Biology's baby bro or something. And that doesn't even make it cute.

I sighed and stood up, I can feel Annie's gonna unleash her mother speech about _'wanting to take a 15 minute break after a 2 minute reading isn't an option for you Jackson so sit the hell down'_ and I can't let that happen for obvious reasons.

I held up my hands and crouched a bit and spoke in a gentlest voice I could muster, it's important to maintain eye level when talking to sleep deprived architecture students, trust me I've been doing this for years.

 

"Relax! I'm just gonna make another batch of my brew. Gimme your cup, Ann."

 

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously and it was scarier than the looks my Statistics teacher gives me. She sighed and handed her empty cup. I sighed (for a completely different reason) and grabbed the cup.

 

"Hey, thanks for always doing this."

 

She gave me a small smile and shrugged as she wave me off, "The things I do for you."

I chuckled and padded towards the little kitchen space to make my famous coffee blend. Annie called me a few moments later and I decided to humor her, maybe this chitchat would last for a 15 minutes? Hopefully. I don't wanna sit and stare at my book of environmental evil.

"Yeah?"

 

"My dad's planning a family trip after the sem."

 

"Oh? Really? That's, that's cool."

 

"Yeah... I think I'm getting excited for once."

 

You know what I really like about Annabeth, aside from her overall winning personality is the fact that sometimes her smiles just look so warm and beautiful like, wow you'd think you can go and conquer the world with that smile by your side.

\--

 

The coffee's starting to fill the air with hope and inspiration for the future and roughly just 3 minutes have passed.

It's too soon and I know I gotta keep her distracted. I promised myself I'll do some intensive focused Environmental Sciencing later. _**Later**_.

So I cleared my throat to get her attention and fired out a random question that isn't about parrots and pretzel sticks.

 

"Hey Annie, did you go the university thingy last Saturday?"

I don't know if it's just my eyes jumping from all the coffee I drank or Annabeth really kinda jumped in her seat?

 

"...Yes. My friends wanted to go and they think I've been missing out a lot so they dragged me. Why?"

 

"Nothin'. Jason thought he saw you back there and he's not that sure because he didn't see me because apparently it's supposed to be 'Chase-Jackson Tag Team' and seeing one alone is kinda weird for him."

 

Annabeth hummed and this is not working. I turned and poured the coffee into our cups and started walking back to our paper-filled torture spot with a humongous sigh. I handed back her cup and sat down, my book of evil sneered up at me.

And as I was about to touch the offending book, my phone lighted up with a loud voice of Naruto saying some ninja stuff.

I grinned and started singing praises for every gods in existence in my mind. I picked up my phone and huzzah to the all forces of higher power. A new beacon of hope and motivation just decided to grace me with its power.

I quickly texted back and got a response after 2 seconds. I am on my way to Elysium for a 15-minute vacation and I just _know_  it.

Oh but as usual, you can't please all of the gods with just a handful of songs since some of them doesn't have any songs of praise. And I'll admit I am at fault too, maybe 20% of it, because I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and totally forgot about the looming danger of a vicious sleep deprived architecture student near me.

I was in the middle of typing back a reply to a text that got me so amused I almost laughed so hard, when Annabeth Chase pounced and snatched my phone from me.

I was in absolute shock and I couldn't bring myself to even express my shock but Annie's having none of it.

She typed something real fast and hid my beacon of hope and motivation behind her.

 

At this point, I know I'm doomed to stay seated for a couple of hours more with the book of evil that is currently laughing at my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL MAKING ME HAPPY AND GIDDY INSIDE WITH ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENT AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH IM GONNA LOVE YALL AND YOU CANT SAY NO
> 
> I'll be devouring all the jercy arts and fics to stay inspired so yeah-  
> I'm sorry if the way I write is awkward-  
> Also, I'm not a native speaker so... yeah, there's that  
> AnyWAY!!  
> Thanks for reading! Yall are so nice!  
> (* ˘ ³˘)♡


End file.
